Atticus's Adventures of Nancy Drew
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus is the biggest fan of Nancy Drew and he finds out about a contest that a lucky reader is able to spend a week with her and when he wins, he goes with Atlas's family to meet the girl detective herself and they have a wonderful adventure together with a bigger reward than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

There was a yard sale going on at the Butler house and the family was selling all their old stuff that they didn't need or want anymore. Atticus and Patch came by to see what interesting items there was for sale, then paused to see a box of old Nancy Drew novels and then looked over.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Atticus called out.

Cherry walked over. "Yeah?"

"I didn't know you read Nancy Drew?" Atticus replied.

"Oh, those are actually my mom's," Cherry told him. "She used to read them when she was a little girl."

"I'll take them off your hands." Atticus said.

"Hey, Mom, how much you want for your Nancy Drew books?!" Cherry called out.

"One dollar each!" Michelle called back.

"Ten dollars each." Cherry told Atticus.

Atticus soon brought out a 100 dollar bill and bought all of the Nancy Drew books.

"What the?! Where on Earth did you get a 100 bill?!" Cherry gaped.

"I found it on the ground." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she collected the money.

Atticus smiled. "I wonder if Darla would like Nancy Drew too?" He then thought out loud to himself.

"Can I call you Nancy Boy Fudo?" Cherry smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus said, unimpressed.

Cherry chuckled.

"Okay, just for that, you're coming over." Atticus threatened.

"Hey!" Cherry glared. "I wanted to play Undertale tonight while you babysit Dimples!"

"I'm sure Darla won't mind your company." Atticus smirked.

"I wanted to play Undertale, I've been dying to play this game..." Cherry growled.

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

"Good." Cherry smiled.

"After you help me babysit." Atticus then smirked as he left with his new Nancy Drew novels.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

* * *

Later on, Partick and Emily were getting ready for a date night tonight while Atticus looked at his new books.

"You really liked Nancy Drew when you were younger, huh?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I even met her once." Atticus said.

"No way." Patch shook his head.

"Yes way." Atticus nodded.

"Prove it." Patch then said.

"I feel a story coming on." Darla smiled.

Patrick and Emily soon came downstairs to have a night of dinner and dancing together.

"Excuse me a moment." Atticus said as he went over the rules with his parents before they would leave.

"So, Atticus, you remember the rules, right?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, Dad," Atticus nodded. "Darla in bed by 9:30, no staying up past midnight, and lock the doors, but keep the lights on before bed so burglars think someone's home."

"Good boy." Patrick gently patted Atticus on the head.

"Here's some money for pizza and we left emergency numbers on the fridge." Emily handed money to her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, Atticus, when are you going to tell us when you met Nancy Drew?!" Darla called out.

This caused Patrick and Emily both laughed as they've heard that story so many times that they already knew why Darla was excited.

"You guys have fun, I'll take it from here." Atticus smiled to his parents.

Patrick and Emily then hugged and kissed Atticus goodbye as they went out to the car just as Cherry was coming over, using her cell phone light to guide the way as she had trouble seeing in the dark right now due to overdoing it on playing video games lately. Once she got to the front door, she knocked on it to let Atticus know she had arrived.

Atticus opened the door. "Ah, so glad you could make it."

Cherry then walked in. "We better get wings or cheese sticks with that pizza."

"Don't worry, we will." Atticus said before he felt Patch pulling on his pant leg, telling him that he was getting impatient.

"Story time?" Cherry asked.

"Remember the real Nancy Drew?" Atticus prompted.

"Oh, yeah, your old girlfriend." Cherry smirked.

"She was not my girlfriend!" Atticus glared.

Cherry laughed then.

"I guess this was before you met Mo then." Patch guessed.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"A long time ago." Cherry remembered.

"Was this an adventure you two had?" Darla asked.

"No, just him that time." Cherry said.

"Aww..." Darla pouted.

"And he wouldn't shut up about it." Cherry then rolled her eyes.

"And I think we have some time before the pizza gets here." Atticus said.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Atticus quickly ordered the pizza before the story would start, and where Patch and Darla got into position to get ready to hear the story.

Atticus smiled as he then cleared his throat. "Chapter 1: Our Story Begins..."

* * *

We then go to a flashback to before Patch had been adopted as Atticus's pet and before Darla was adopted into the Fudo family and where Cherry and Atticus were younger. We are shown Atticus as he was reading a book.

"All you do is read, read, read," Cherry said to Atticus. "You're gonna give yourself a migraine."

Atticus soon reached the ending of the book and where it got him excited as it showed a sweepstakes for a winner to spend a week or so with Nancy Drew.

"Nancy Drew is a book character," Cherry reminded him. "Like Tom Sawyer... Bailey School Kids... Magic School Bus... Blah blah blah..."

Atticus soon smirked as he showed her the storybook character was real as the book was shown to have been written by the girl herself.

"No way." Cherry replied.

Atticus laughed as he then quickly wrote a submission to win a week with Nancy Drew.

Cherry then smirked since Nancy was a girl. "So, when's the wedding, Romeo?~"

"Why do you think I have a crush on Nancy Drew?" Atticus glared.

"Because she's you as a girl." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, I don't have a crush on her." Atticus said.

"You do so," Cherry laughed. "You might as well have a girlfriend~..."

 ** _"Was I really that obnoxious when I was younger?"_** Cherry paused the story.

 _ **"Cherry, don't interrupt."** _Atticus's voice replied.

 ** _"Sorry, but was I really?"_ **Cherry's voice asked.

 ** _"Alright, yes, because you thought I had a crush on her, now can I continue?"_ **Atticus's voice asked.

 ** _"Fine, fine..."_ **Cherry's voice replied.

* * *

The story then continued on as Atticus mailed out his entry for the contest, hoping he would win, and where after waiting for a long time, his entry was the winner.

"Cherry? I won..." Atticus said as he looked at the mail with Cherry.

"Good for you." Cherry replied.

"You wanna come with me?" Atticus asked.

"I can't, my mom and I wanna get our hair and nails done." Cherry told him.

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll be going by myself." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I thought was, but Cherry's dad didn't want me to go alone, so he decided to chaperone me." Atticus's voice narrated.

Cherry then went to meet her mother.

"Hey, Atticus." Bud greeted.

"Hey, Bud." Atticus waved to his best friend's father.

"I know you're independent and good at taking care of yourself, but you shouldn't meet Miss Drew all by yourself." Bud told the boy.

"She's a teenager." Atticus told him.

"You still shouldn't go alone." Bud ruffled up his hair.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Butler, really." Atticus promised.

"No way, even with that incredible strength of yours, you need an adult to come with you." Bud said.

"All right, I'll go with a chaperon." Atticus gave in.

* * *

Atticus soon went to ask Atlas if him or any of his brothers would chaperone him after telling them about the contest.

"Hello, Atticus." Marianne smiled to the boy.

"Hello, Marianne." Atticus smiled back before he was playfully dogpiled by Atlas and his brothers.

Marianne giggled to that.

Atticus groaned and then looked up with a smirk and a glare. "Okay, okay, I have a serious question."

"What's up?" Atlas asked.

"I won a contest that I entered which is to meet and stay with Nancy Drew for a week and where I need a chaperon," Atticus said. "So, would one of you like to be my chaperon?"

Atlas would have been alright doing this, but he wanted one of his brothers to bond with him just like he did on the train and at the circus. "Hmm..." He then hummed before looking to his brothers. "Why don't you guys get to know Atticus a little bit better?"

"Oh, that's an adorable idea." Marianne agreed.

"Sounds good to us." Brutus and Butch said.

"They're in." Atlas smiled to Atticus.

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled back.

"Be nice to him and take very good care of him." Atlas told his brothers.

"We will." Butch and Brutus promised.

"I'll come with." Hercules said.

"Thanks, guys." Atlas said.

"Ya gonna try to play the Dating Game again?" Brutus asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah..." Atlas sheepishly admitted.

"Oh, Atlas, I'm sure the right girl will come to you sooner than you think." Atticus coaxed.

"I sure hope so." Atlas said.

 ** _"Okay, to make this faster, I'll just skip to where we packed up our things for the trip."_ **Atticus's voice said.

 ** _"THANK YOU!"_ **Cherry's voice replied.

* * *

Atticus, Brutus, Butch, and Hercules were now packing up their stuff into their luggage which to them would be easy due them having incredible strength. Cherry came to say goodbye to Atticus as he was on his way to meet Nancy Drew herself.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Eh, I'm not into detective stuff like you," Cherry shrugged. "I wouldn't have anything to talk about with this Nancy girl."

"That's true." Atticus said.

"Just bring me back a gift." Cherry shrugged.

"See ya, Cherry." Atticus waved and then went in the car to hit the road, and where it was a monster truck.

Cherry then walked off to meet her mother. Once Atticus and the others were buckled up, they soon drove off to where Nancy Drew lived. Cherry waved as Atticus was now going out of town.

 ** _"So, this was after the orphanage?"_** Darla's voice asked.

* * *

"Yes, long after." Atticus confirmed.

"And with how Atlas's father and brothers are included this must be long after your adventure in circus, right?" Patch asked.

"Not too long, but yeah, still before I met Mo though." Atticus nodded.

The drive to the location where Nancy Drew lived was long, but they finally got there. Atticus fell asleep in the back-seat.

* * *

"Wake up, buddy, we're here." Brutus told Atticus.

"Already?" Atticus woke up.

"Yep." Hercules nodded before he looked to see police cars driving up to a building.

Atticus yawned and stretched before wincing at the sirens. "Yow!"

"Sounds like something big is going on," Brutus said before looking to Hercules. "Dad, follow those cars."

"All right, hang on tight." Hercules replied before following the police cars.

"I have a good feeling Nancy Drew might already be where these guys are going." Atticus said.

The car kept following the police cars.

* * *

There was a young brunette girl who was looking into a building where there were thieves who were just about to get their just desserts. Atticus soon vanished from his seat and appeared next to the girl as his Equestrian Medallion teleported him there. The brunette girl looked around, then looked beside her.

"Um... Hello..." Atticus smiled shyly.

"Hello, I'm Nancy Drew," the brunette girl held out her right hand to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Atticus Fudo, I'm your biggest fan; I've read every one of your books that tells of every one of the cases you've solved." Atticus whispered as he shook her hand, trying not to go overboard with his strength.

"Well, what an honor for both of us!" Nancy beamed. "I just got rid of these guys who were working for Lawrence McNabb, the locksmith, and are finally being put under arrest for their burglaries with the keys he's made for them."

"You are good." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Nancy said before she sneezed a bit.

"Oh, bless you." Atticus said then.

"Thanks, but I think that might have just given us away." Nancy said before the two thieves proved her point by opening the door to the spot where they were hiding.

"HEY!" Atticus glared and chased after the thieves.

"Oh, let the police handle them!" Nancy called out, not wanting Atticus to get hurt and not knowing how strong he really was.

"You're right, the cops and I can handle those two." Atticus said before the two of them got up to the roof to get out.

"That's very brave of you, but this should really be handled by professionals." Nancy smiled to Atticus.

"Trust me," Atticus said. "I think I can handle the roof and getting down from it."

"All right, don't dilly dally." Nancy replied.

Atticus nodded and then helped himself down, and where, soon enough, the two of them were up on the roof. Nancy smiled bashfully to Atticus and Atticus smiled bashfully back.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you did like her?" Darla asked.

"Maybe just a little bit?" Atticus shrugged. "I mean, I was a big fan."

"Keep going, what happened next?" Patch asked.

"Anyway, we were on the roof, and later on, we had to be talked about the case, mostly Nancy though, I was almost asked to leave." Atticus narrated.

"How did you get down from the roof though?" Darla asked.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

* * *

We are soon shown to the roof where Atticus and Nancy were going to get down from the roof only for Nancy to slip and start sliding down it.

"Miss Drew!" Atticus cried out.

Nancy yelped as she started to slide down the roof. She was soon hanging onto a part of the roof which was the gutter and where thankfully, it was clean. Atticus soon made his way down to Nancy, of course he did it carefully while also not wasting any time.

"You really are the adventurous one, I see." Nancy smiled to Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded before he extended his hand to her.

Nancy then held out her hand and their hands touched. Atticus soon helped her up and then got her down to the ground so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Wow, you're rather impressive." Nancy smiled to Atticus.

"Thanks, Miss Drew." Atticus smiled back.

"Please, it's Nancy, we're the same age." Nancy giggled.

"Oh, right, anyways, thanks, Nancy." Atticus said.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Nancy replied.

"So, what shall we do now?" Atticus asked.

They soon saw a man coming over and which could mean it was either the chief or Nancy's dad.

"Excuse me a moment." Nancy told Atticus as this seemed important.

* * *

Hercules's car soon pulled up to the building and where the three strongmen looked like they were surprised to see Atticus there.

"Hey, guys." Atticus smiled to Atlas's family who was a family to him now.

"How did you get there?!" Brutus asked.

"Awesomeness." Butch smirked.

Brutus rolled his eyes then looked back to Atticus. "Get over here!"

Atticus soon went over to the three strongmen.

"Where were you?" Hercules asked.

"Sorry, but Nancy seemed to need help." Atticus rubbed his arm.

"But how did you even get there before us?" Butch asked.

"Instinct, I guess." Atticus shrugged.

"That's a good enough for me." Brutus said.

Atticus shrugged as he looked out the window as they continued on.

"We better stay at a hotel or something, I'm not sure if the Drew family would want us bothering their daughter." Hercules said as he drove off the boys.

They soon saw Nancy running over to their vehicle and where it caused Hercules to stop the vehicle. Hercules made the vehicle come to a screeching halt.

"Nancy!" Atticus smiled.

"I wanted to say thanks for saving me from falling." Nancy smiled back.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all..." Atticus smiled bashfully. "We'll get out of your way."

"Oh, allow me to help you, I am from here after all." Nancy offered.

* * *

Without anyone knowing, a certain strong warlock was using his magic to make sure that Atticus's adventure and week with Nancy wouldn't be for nothing. Nancy was in the car with Atticus as she was going to help them find a place to stay to thank Atticus for saving her and winning her little contest.

"You have nice hair, your mother must wash it all the time." Butch said to Nancy.

"Oh... Um... My mother died when I was three..." Nancy replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Butch said.

"Nice going, Genius." Brutus scoffed.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know?" Butch glared.

The moment they got to a hotel in the town it was found out that they were fully booked. Nancy frowned for her new friends.

"Are you sure?" Hercules asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but were all filled up for the season." The concierge replied.

Drell soon used a bit of his magic to put an idea in both Nancy's head and her father's head.

Nancy looked to Atticus. "Why don't you visit?"

Drell groaned as he added the words stay with her and her father into her head and then placed a reminder of the contest.

"Visit?" Atticys asked.

"Surely you remember the fine print of my acceptance letter," Nancy replied. "You will stay at the Drew house during your visit."

"Ohh, yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Phew!" Drell wiped his forehead.

"Wait, Drell was there?" Darla asked curiously. "I thought you and Cherry didn't know Drell until later in your lives."

"Drell's been watching over us ever since we were adopted when we were young." Cherry told her.

"Oh, right," Patch said. "Continue, please."

"So, anyway, Nancy offered to let us stay with her and her dad..." Atticus then said with a smile. "And where during the drive to her house, Nancy's dad was wanting her to not do any sleuthing."

"Nancy, you really don't have to let us stay with you." Atticus said.

"Really, I insist, consider this as a treat into also meeting me." Nancy smiled.

"Well, thank you." Atticus smiled back.

"Just turn left here and you'll make your destination." Nancy told Hercules.

"You got it." Hercules nodded as he turned that way.

"You sure are great at being a detective." Butch said to Nancy.

"Thank you, even if my dad doesn't like it much." Nancy smiled back.

"Why wouldn't he like it?" Atticus asked.

"If you've read each book that tells each one of the cases my daughter has solved, you would know why." Nancy's dad responded.

"Oh! Um, hello there, Mr. Drew." Atticus greeted.

"Hi, Dad." Nancy added.

"Carson Drew." Nancy's father held out his hand, expecting it to be shaken.

"Atticus Fudo, I'm the winner of the contest." Atticus smiled as he shook Carson's hand.

Carson shook Atticus's hand. "Quite a grip you got there, son."

"I work out." Atticus smirked.

"I can tell." Carson said.

Hercules, Brutus and Butch then introduced themselves.

"Your dad and brothers?" Carson asked Atticus.

"You could say that." Atticus smiled.

"Come on in." Carson took them inside the house to look around and get settled in.

"Nice house." Brutus said.

"Why, thank you." Carson smiled.

* * *

Nancy gave them a tour of the household and took them into guest rooms where they would stay for the week. Or so they thought as Nancy and her dad would move to a new city and where it would have a case to solve. Carson was given a phone call as Nancy showed them all around.

"This is a nice place, Nancy." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Nancy smiled back.

Atticus looked around with wonder.

"What's it like where you live?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, it's nice..." Atticus repleid softly, he loved Atlas and his family, but he was still wondering about his own since Cherry had found hers and he had not. "I work out all the time with the guys and I love to help Marianne with baking and cooking or cleaning."

"You must be really happy with them." Nancy smiled.

"Yeah... They're pretty awesome." Atticus replied softly.

Brutus soon grabbed Atticus into a sleeper hold so he could playfully give him a noogie.

"Whoa! Hey, no fair!" Atticus pouted.

"No second chances!" Brutus laughed sneakily.

Atticus soon began to try to get free while laughing as Brutus was just acting like another big brother.

* * *

"California? Well, all right, I'll tell her." Carson said on the phone.

"What's in California?" Hercules asked.

"What _isn't_ in California?" Butch smiled

"Well, I have a business trip to attend to in California actually." Carson replied.

"That sounds important." Hercules said.

"It is." Carson nodded.

"And where it sounds like we might need to come along with." Butch said.

"Well... I don't know..." Carson replied.

"Oh, come on, Dad, please?" Nancy begged. "I'll take care of everything, I promise."

"And I'll help her out whenever she might need help." Atticus said.

Carson sighed. "Well... Okay... But Nancy, remember our deal?"

"Yes, Dad..." Nancy nodded. "I promise..." she then put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"And I'll make sure she stays to her promise." Atticus said, doing the same thing.

"Well... Okay... I'll call back later on and I'll get back with you all on that." Carson said.

"Yes, sir." Nancy and Atticus nodded.

"Can we speed this up a bit?" Darla's voice asked.

"I'm way ahead of you." Atticus's voice replied as he sped the story up a little bit.

* * *

Nancy was looking up research on California as it was settled that she and Atticus would be going with her father. "Sorry we have to suddenly leave as you just got here, Atticus." she apologetically told her guest.

"It's okay, besides, I have a feeling there might be a case in California to solve." Atticus said.

"I have the same feeling." Nancy admitted.

"Shall we do research?" Atticus asked.

"Have a seat." Nancy invited.

Atticus sat next to her. The two soon started to do some research.

"Try Los Angeles." Atticus suggested to narrow down the search in California a little.

Nancy soon did just that. Drell disguised as an owl as he perched on a branch outside Nancy's window.

"Ooh, here's one." Nancy smiled as she saw something telling them about a case of a famous actress that was found in her own pool, dead.

"Oh, my gosh..." Atticus cupped his mouth as he looked rather sick to his stomach.

"A murder case..." Nancy replied. "Not my favorite, but it's a mystery."

"Yeah, and it looks like no one has ever solved the case," Atticus said before smiling. "Well, I think we know which house we'll be staying in."

"I agree with you," Nancy smiled back. "I can see how you won the contest, you remind me of a boy version of myself."

Atticus smiled bashfully. "Oh, come on..."

"We have to convince my dad though that we won't be sleuthing like we promised." Nancy reminded him.

"I know." Atticus said.

Nancy and Atticus nodded to each other now that they had a plan together to solve this mystery even if Carson didn't want Nancy to solve mysteries anymore, and where they had the perfect plan. Nancy then got a call which made her roll her eyes slightly.

"Who's that?" Atticus asked.

"Ned." Nancy replied.

"A friend of yours?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I better see what he wants." Nancy took the call and left the room so she would have privacy.

Atticus soon looked behind him and out the window to see if there was anyone or anything outside.

"Hoot! Hoot!" Drell hooted like the owl he was disguised as.

"An owl?" Atticus asked, confused.

Drell pecked at his wing. Atticus rolled his eyes and shut the curtains as it was quite late at night. Drell soon flew off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, so there was a quick dinner before bedtime.

 _"You have a collect call from_ **Atticus Fudo** _,"_ the phone said. " _Will you accept the charges?"_

"Sure, why not?" Cherry replied as she had a phone call.

 _"Hey, Cherry."_ Atticus said.

"Hey, you about to make out with Nancy Drew?" Cherry teased.

 _"No, but me and Nancy have just found out about a case that has never been solved in Los Angeles."_ Atticus whispered.

"Los Angeles?" Cherry asked. "I think I heard some woman was killed there."

 _"Yeah, we're going to solve that murder case."_ Atticus whispered.

"If you die, can I have your laptop?" Cherry asked emotionless.

 _"I won't die."_ Atticus said.

"You don't know that." Cherry replied.

* * *

"Cherry, Nancy and I are experts so in California-" Atticus replied but then changed the subject quickly as Carson walked by. "So were gonna hang out with other teenagers and be normal and not sleuth."

Cherry could already tell that was a lie.

"Yes, just being normal." Atticus smiled.

 _"You're a terrible liar, Atticus Fudo."_ Cherry deadpanned.

As soon as Carson left the room, it was safe for Atticus to speak.

"Just go with this, okay?" Atticus told Chery. "Nancy's dad wants her to be a normal teenager."

 _"Has he **met** his daughter?"_ Cherry asked.

"I know, but we had a close call earlier." Atticus said.

 _"What happened?"_ Cherry asked.

"Nancy nearly fell off the roof." Atticus explained.

 _"Okay, yeah, that would be called a considerably close call."_ Cherry said.

"I saved her though," Atticus said. "hey, Cherry, I'd love to stay longer, but I'm exhausted, we had a long travel here."

 _"That's fine, you guys have fun in California, say hi to any movie stars you meet."_ Cherry replied.

"I sure will." Atticus said.

 _"See ya around, Detective Boy."_ Cherry said before hanging up.

Atticus soon hug up the phone and got ready for bed. Nancy sighed as her father didn't want her to be sleuthing, but luckily she would find a way around his promise. Atticus saw the look on Nancy's face and where he knew she had a plan.

* * *

"Hey, Atticus." Nancy greeted.

"Hey, Nancy," Atticus smiled. "You ready for California?"

"I sure am." Nancy smiled back.

"Good..." Atticus smiled back. "Maybe this won't be such a bad thing."

"Was that your girlfriend on the phone?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, yuck, no..." Atticus shuddered at the idea of dating Cherry. "I mean, not that she's not my friend, we're close, but she's not my girlfriend."

"So, just a friend then?" Nancy asked.

"My best friend," Atticus admitted. "We've been through a lot together. She's like a sister to me."

"Aw!" Nancy smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied before yawning. "Man, I'm bushed."

"We better get some sleep." Nancy said.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here." Atticus smiled sleepily.

"Sweet dreams." Nancy smiled back as she went to get some sleep herself.

Atticus soon went to the bed he would be sleeping in the guest bed room. Nancy went to her own room to get some sleep as tomorrow was the big day and the beginning of a brand new week, and where it would have an adventure and a mystery.

* * *

"So, we went to bed that night..." Atticus's voice narrated. "Of course, something would change very fast... Especially since I was with Miss Nancy Drew."

"Ooh..." Darla's voice smiled.

"So, you moved with them?" Patch's voice asked.

"I did..." Atticus's voice replied. "Of course, when we were supposed to be sleeping, she was mostly reading."

"Gee, why does that sound familiar?" Cherry's voice deadpanned.

"I know why." Patch's voice smirked.

* * *

During the move, Nancy was reading a book on evidence before she then forced herself to read a teen magazine in order to fit into her new environment since her father didn't like her going on missions and other dangerous adventures. Atticus borrowed the evidence book since she was done with it and really got a lot out of it as he read it while doing push-ups.

* * *

The train soon stopped the next morning and they came off with their luggage. They looked all around as they were now in Los Angeles.

"Amazing." Atticus said.

Mr. Drew soon drove them and they looked all of the sights and sounds.

"So many people!" Atticus gasped, though he looked excited.

"Hi, this is Carson Drew," The man of the house took out his phone to make a call as they seemed to pass Hollywood. "I'm running a little late, and-"

"Uh, Dad?" Nancy asked. "Do you think talking on the phone might get you to miss from whatever's in front of you?"

"Like what?" Carson looked over.

"Like that woman on the street." Atticus replied.

Carson soon looked over with a yelp and stopped the car before he could run over the woman.

"Whew." Atticus sighed out of relief.

"Uh, Mr. Drew and Nancy?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Carson confirmed.

"Hi," The woman waved and chuckled. "Thank you so much for not running me over. I'm Barbara Barbara, of Barbara Barbara Realty. You're here... Oh, I'm gonna get out of your way..." She then noticed Atticus. "Oh, you didn't mention that you had a son."

"Oh, I'm not his son," Atticus explained. "I'm just their extra company."

"Oh, so I see, very well... Welcome." The woman smiled as she walked out of the way for the family.

Carson soon continued to drive as the front gates to their new house opened.

"How do you love it?" The woman smiled as she walked beside the car as they saw a grand house that was almost like a mansion.

"Whoa, it looks amazing." Atticus said.

"Oh, gorgeous!" Barbara added before gasping as she got the door for them. "Welcome."

Atticus, Carson, and Nancy soon walked into the house once the car was parked.

"It's even bigger inside." Atticus said.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind, especially given the price." Carson commented.

"Well," Barbara chuckled. "As I told your daughter on the phone, you do pay a premium for m-"

Nancy accidentally bumped against the piano. "Oh, I am such an oaf!" she then covered up. "Um, as you were saying, you pay a premium for history, architectural significance. I mean, Dad, look at this woodwork."

"It sure looks great." Atticus said.

"Yeah, w-what they said..." Barbara added in quickly.

"Who's this?" Carson asked once he saw a portrait of a woman.

"Dehlia Draycott: The great film legend," Barbara informed. "This was her home. Didn't your daughter tell you?"

 _'Uh-oh...'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"We've, uh, both been somewhat busy..." Carson told Barbara before his cell phone began to ring. "Oh, excuse me. Yeah, hello?" he then took the call and left the room in private.

"Do you know what?" Barbara asked Nancy. "With a little tweaking, you could be adorable."

"I think Nancy looks perfect just the way she is." Atticus said.

"Wow, thanks, Atticus." Nancy replied shyly.

"Oh... Let's go upstairs then," Barbara decided. "I've got something I'm dying to show you."

"Lead the way then." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon came up the stairs after the woman.

"Did you hear something?" Barbara asked them. "I suddenly got a chill."

"I didn't hear anything." Atticus said.

Nancy shrugged as she felt just as lost as he did. They soon made it to the top of the staircase.

"Have a look around if you want." Barbara told Nancy and Atticus.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Nancy gasped as she could've sworn she saw a ghost.

"Don't be afraid," The ghost told her and Atticus. "Please don't be afraid of me... I'm here to help you..."

Atticus began to reach his hand out and soon saw a light shining down his hand.

Barbara soon let out frightened gasps before chuckling. "I love that... They fall for it every time."

"This is a video footage of one of her movies, isn't it?" Atticus asked her.

"Oh, yes, and that's not all," Barbara replied. "There are so many booby traps all over this house. People get so scared, sometimes they wet their pants."

"Where's the gift shop?" Nancy forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, we'd just love to visit it sometime." Atticus added.

"That's the spirit!" Barbara beamed.

"Um... Miss Barbara Barbara, I know I called asking for a house with a mystery, but, um, things have changed, and... It's complicated, but... We're gonna need a different house." Nancy told the woman.

"Honey Cheeks, read the fine print: No refunds, no exchanges," Barbara firmly replied. "And besides, you know, there's nothing else available in your price range."

"Looks like we're stuck with this then." Atticus said.

"Lucky you," Nancy muttered to Atticus. "You get to go home later."

* * *

They soon came down the stairs as Carson got off of the phone.

"I'm just gonna use the gents, then I have to run that to deposition." Carson said before going to use the bathroom.

"Uh, sir, I don't think you'd want to-" Atticus tried to warn Nancy's father.

"Shh, watch this." Barbara smirked.

There was soon a ghostly shriek heard which had frightened Carson before Barbara then laughed at him as he rushed out.

"Something just happened in the bathroom, which I am at a lost to explain." Carson told the others nervously.

"It's just a booby trap, like the ones they have at the fun house." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's so fun, right, Dad?" Nancy added.

"No." Carson shook his head.

Nancy and Atticus turned around before blinking in surprise to see a strange man right behind them.

"Oh, did I mention?" Barbara asked. "There's a strange caretaker. He lives in an apartment down the hill. Uh, what's your name?"

"Leshing," The man replied. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you and your boyfriend... Nancy Drew."

"I'm not her boyfriend." Atticus said.

"Thank you very much though." Nancy told the odd man.

"Leshing, we need to talk about the lawn." Barbara told the man before leaving with him.

"I guess we should unpack." Atticus suggested.

"Agreed." Nancy said.

* * *

They soon came upstairs and began to unpack their things as it was quite late. There were some creepy noises around to try to scare them.

"Someone must be out there..." Atticus said before going out the door to check out the creaking noise that echoed into their room. "Mr. Drew? Mr. Leshing?!"

No one seemed to respond.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he came back to the bed he put his suitcase on and then continued to unpack. "Hey, where'd my weights and shoes go?" He then began to look around his room.

The chandelier tinkled a little and he looked up at it. He then heard a thud and he looked around while Nancy appeared to also have missing shoes and an important folder, and where they soon went to try and find which way led to the basement.

"I needed that folder, Atticus, this is a major deal." Nancy worriedly told her new friend.

"We'll find it." Atticus said.

"We better tell Dad." Nancy suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that, or at least the police." Atticus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon enough, they met up with Carson and the two told him what had happened.

"Mysteries always find you, don't they?" Carson replied.

"Atticus, the LAPD put me on hold about our stuff." Nancy told Atticus.

"Oh, great." Atticus said.

"Oh, calling the police to solve a crime," Carson commented to Nancy's effort. "I like it!"

"It's been 57 minutes," Nancy sighed. "They must be having a busy night."

"Or they won't take what we'll tell them seriously." Atticus said.

* * *

Nancy was still on the phone later on and Carson fell asleep while Atticus tried to do exercises to keep himself occupied. "Yes, I'd like to report a theft." She said as she finally got a hold of the LAPD.

"I'm sorry!" Carson snorted out once he suddenly woke up.

"What are you sorry for, Mr. Drew?" Atticus asked while doing his push-ups.

"Uh... Nothing..." Carson smiled nervously.

"A favorite pair of moccasin slippers, a pair of sneakers, some weights, and a Pee Chee folder have been stolen," Nancy told the person on the other line. "Please send an officer over immediately."

"And their laughter is heard in 3, 2, 1." Atticus cued.

The man on the other line soon laughed.

"Called it." Atticus replied.

"Someone must've told a joke over at the precinct." Nancy assumed as she hung up.

"Yeah, probably." Atticus said.

"Because it would be irresponsible for a Police Department to laugh at a crime." Nancy continued.

"You're right." Carson nodded to her.

"Yeah..." Nancy nodded back as she then put the phone back up on the hook.

"Well, we should get some sleep." Atticus suggested.

"All right..." Nancy replied. "Thanks, Atticus, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Nancy," Atticus nodded to her before yawning and stretching. "Well, better get some sleep." He soon went onto his bed to get some sleep for the night.

Nancy was reading yet another book after she got into her bed, and where the next day would be their first day at a new school. Atticus yawned as he fell right asleep due to an exhausting day, and where his sleep wouldn't get interrupted. Nancy only seemed to have trouble when it came to getting to sleep however. And when morning soon came she seemed to already be awake.

* * *

The alarm clock and Nancy then slammed it off.

"You don't look like you got much sleep, Nance." Atticus said to her.

"Uh... Rough night..." Nancy replied anxiously.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Atticus asked.

"Not really..." Nancy sighed to him. "I decided to do a little investigating... I guess I'll tell you more later."

"Right... First day of a new school." Atticus replied once he remembered what today was.

"Yep." Nancy nodded.

The two soon went to do all they could to get ready to start school today. Once they were ready, it was time for them to get to school. They were both dressed in their best as they came to what was called Hollywood High School.

* * *

"They had schools in Hollywood?" Patch asked Darla as he wanted to make sure that part of the story was true.

"Yes, but I had a tutor." Darla replied.

"Nice." Patch smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

On the school grounds, everyone seemed to be staring at Atticus and Nancy since they were new kids.

 _'Here we go.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Typical first day of school blues..." Atticus told the others. "Nothing much I can really say except that we were mostly isolated, except for maybe during lunch. Which reminds me, Nancy's smarter than I thought she was, she was on top of the Math Class and she made a town square in Wood Shop."

"Amazing." Darla said.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for lunch and Atticus joined Nancy to keep her comfort and company like the good friend he always was. Nancy had a fancy home lunch with its own tablecloth with finger sandwiches and cold vegetables, though she had a cupcake for dessert.

"Hey, Baby, how you doin'?!" A boy called out to Nancy with a suave smirk.

'Oh, brother, he's one of those people.' Atticus thought to himself.

Nancy smiled politely as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi." One of the girls smirked and sat across from Atticus and Nancy.

"Hello." Nancy smiled.

"Hi, uh, I noticed you're wearing penny loafers," The girl said to her. "Did your podiatrist suggest them or are you being ironic?"

Atticus saw what the trio of girls were doing and soon whispered to Nancy of what they were doing.

"I like old-fashioned things." Nancy told the girl before glancing toward Atticus.

"Oh... We've noticed..." The girl replied, though it didn't seem genuinely friendly or interested.

Nancy soon heard from Atticus what the girl was doing while one of her friends would try to steal her cupcake. The other girl had her hand on the cupcake and soon looked toward Nancy who glared to her.

"I don't believe that belongs to you." Nancy glared slightly.

"Oh, uh, you're right, sorry." The other girl smiled nervously before taking her hand off the cupcake.

Atticus shook his head firmly at the girls as they then decided to leave.

"Thanks, Atticus." Nancy said.

"Anything for a friend." Atticus smiled.

Once they were at a table far from the three girls that tries to steal from Nancy, they soon ate their lunches. The boy seemed a little jealous of Atticus for having Nancy's attention, thinking that they were maybe dating. After school, they went home.

"I think the school needs to eat healthier," Nancy said to Atticus on the way out. "There doesn't seem to be anything healthy on the menu. I saw everyone else just eating pizza and fries."

"I don't think I saw any salads or fruit cups in the line..." Atticus shrugged. "But you have a point."

"Hmm..." Nancy hummed.

* * *

"A salad bar... Terrific idea." Cherry commented.

"You sound just like the principal." Atticus replied.

"But I'm guessing the popular girls didn't like the idea?" Patch guessed.

"Yeah, along with Nancy's other issues..." Atticus nodded. "Like I said, she's a lot smarter than she seems other than solving mysteries."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

* * *

Atticus sat in the chair while Nancy listed complaints and suggestions. The mean girls overheard that and laughed at Nancy like she was a total loser, especially when she mentioned CPR.

"Do you know CPR?" Nancy asked Atticus.

"I'm afraid to go swimming..." Atticus shivered. "But I do know CPR, I have a fear of the water."

"A fear of water?" Nancy asked.

"Drowning..." Atticus looked away.

"Ohh." Nancy said, now understanding.

Atticus nodded nervously.

* * *

Later on, the two came into the gym while the cheerleaders cheered and the basketball players played and they went to find some free seats.

"I could totally beat these guys." Atticus whispered, referring to the opposing basketball team their school basketball team was facing.

"Maybe you could try-out." Nancy suggested with a smile.

Atticus nodded with a smile back. The short and chubby boy from earlier soon fell onto the gym floor as he seemed to be choking.

"Corky? Corky! Oh, my God!" One of the mean girls cried out. "My brother's choking!"

This caused everyone to panic. The referee even called for a time-out so the players wouldn't ambush the choking boy.

"Does anyone know CPR?!" A girl called out in distress.

"I do," Nancy volunteered. "I know CPR!" She then came down from the bleachers to save Corky as he choked on his soft pretzel.

"Wait, was he really choking?" Darla's voice asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he needed CPR, I think he just bit off more than he could chew and swallowed." Atticus's voice replied.

"Wait, so you mean he was faking it?" Patch's voice asked.

"Yep..." Atticus's voice narrated. "Corky had a big crush on Nancy."

"Too bad she was already spoken for, right?" Patch's voice asked.

Corky soon giggled as Nancy was about to put her mouth against his.

"Oh, you idiot!" One mean girl scoffed. "You were supposed to kiss her! Lip lock! That was the plan!"

"This was a plan?!" Atticus glared as everyone else began to laugh.

"I wanted to make those girls pay for tricking Nancy and as for Corky, I knew that he was only doing what his sister told him to." Atticus's voice said.

Nancy frowned as she then stood up and decided to leave the gym. Atticus soon joined her and while leaving whispered that he wished that those three girls had never been born.

* * *

"Oh, Atticus, you didn't wish that, did you?" Darla asked anxiously.

"Well, I actually did wish those three popular girls were never born, but you know, quietly." Atticus said.

"He just meant it as something to say..." Cherry replied. "Like, I wish the Twilight movies were never made... Though I wouldn't mind if that wish came true."

"Anyway, what happened next?" Patch asked.

"So, we left the gym," Atticus replied. "School felt kinda miserable that day. I knew that I had to make it up to Nancy someway and somehow."

* * *

We are soon shown Atticus and Nancy back at the house.

"Nancy, I'm sure it'll get better," Atticus tried to comfort the young detective. "We all have bad days, besides, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Atticus. "Nancy sighed.

"Anytime." Atticus replied.

"Then I remembered nothing cheers up Nancy more than when she's solving a mystery, even if it would be going behind her father's back." Atticus's voice narrated.

"Hey, Nance?" Atticus smirked.

"What?" Nancy sighed.

"Whatya say we explore a little?" Atticus suggested.

"I guess a little exploring could get my mind off what happened." Nancy said.

Atticus soon helped her out of bed so they could explore.

"I'm really curious about that actress." Nancy said to Atticus on the way out of the room.

"Same here." Atticus agreed.

Nancy and Atticus then decided to do some research on the one known as Dehlia Draycott.

* * *

They found a photo album of the late actress of her times in Hollywood, including vintage tickets to her movie premiers and several magazines featuring her on the cover, and where this was all important information for them. There was soon a thumping sound heard which interrupted them.

"That was strange." Atticus said.

Nancy put down her iPod and ran down the stairs to see what that was.

Atticus then followed her only for them to both come down and not see anyone or anything. "That was weird." He said to himself.

"There must be something around here somewhere..." Nancy pondered as she explored the dining room and soon touched the wall to see a secret hatch, though it didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed, he then saw a doorknob and decided to open it and turned on the light in the room. "Here's some film, probably from Miss Draycott's movies."

"We should watch one of them." Nancy said.

Atticus nodded, he then saw one movie already in the film projector and decided to play that one.

* * *

Once the movie started, the two sat on the couch together to watch one of the late actress's movies, and where they saw that she made some mistakes here and there in the film.

"Acting looks so hard." Atticus said as he watched with Nancy.

"It sure does." Nancy replied.

They soon saw Hercules, Brutus, Butch, and Leshing in the room with them noticing them not in their beds.

"Guys, when did you arrive?" Atticus asked Hercules, Brutus, and Butch, noticing that he hadn't noticed them, having to be with them for almost the entire two days they were at the house.

"I think a better question is what are you doing?" Leshing firmly asked the two teenagers.

"W-W-We're sorry!" Nancy stammered nervously.

"We were just doing some exploring." Atticus added.

"So, you ditched us so you could spend some time with your girlfriend?" Brutus asked Atticus.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Atticus glared slightly about Nancy.

"Anyway, this room looks like it used to be a theater room." Butch said.

"The door was unlocked, the shutters have been rusted closed, and the bulbs were all burnt out." Nancy listed before she touched the film projector.

"Well, leave it on," Leshing told her before opening and closing the projector. "I haven't been in here since the night she..." he then paused before finishing the sentence and shook his head in grief.

"How long did you know her?" Atticus asked Leshing.

"The year I got out of service, I went to work at the studio," Leshing replied. "They sent me over here to project a film for her, and she asked me to stay, and take care of her, so I did. That was 1971."

"Whoa." Brutus and Butch said.

"When she disappeared, did you know where she was?" Nancy asked Leshing.

"No." Leshing replied with deep regret.

 _'He must have loved her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"She never married and she seemed to be very private," Nancy continued. "But there must have been a... There must have been a man... Someone she loved?"

Leshing sharply sighed in response. "Every man who met her, fell in love with her..." he said before looking out to the distance. "It just couldn't be helped. I just don't know if she ever felt love herself."

 _'This mystery just got even more interesting.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I think we might need to do some internet research," Nancy said to Atticus. "That is, if your family doesn't mind."

"We don't mind." Hercules said.

"Thanks, guys, this means a lot to me, and I'm sorry for suddenly leaving without saying, I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Atticus told them.

"We understand." Brutus said.

Atticus soon left with Nancy back to the bedroom.

* * *

Once in the room, Nancy brought out her laptop to do some work. They then decided to Google about Dehlia Draycott and found her International Movie Database page which was a popular site for information on movies and actors, and where they began to get as much information on her as they could from the site. Atticus clicked into the fan site as he checked out the information with Nancy. They found several movies in a list before clicking into them to check them out in which took hours to look through. This was going to take longer than they both had thought. They found movies, photos, biographies, and much, much, much more.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, the next day came. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Atticus wondered as he came to get the door and opened it to see Corky.

"Hi, uh, is Nancy home?" Corky asked him.

"Yes, she is." Atticus nodded.

"Atticus, who's at the door? Oh." Nancy asked before she looked for herself and then saw Corky there.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about the weirdness the other day." Corky said to Nancy about everyone laughing at her in the whole gym.

"I have to say, my feelings were a little bruised, but, um, thank you, Corky," Nancy replied. "An apology is the sign of a gentleman."

"Totally." Atticus nodded.

"Inga wrote me into the shenanigans," Corky replied. "She's my sister, but I also think she might be The Devil. Also, Nancy, I thought if you gave me, you know, mouth-to-mouth, it would be a fantastic way for us to get to know each other. The truth is, you're awesome."

Nancy nodded to that.

"By the way, did you know there's a mystery to this house?" Corky continued.

"Yeah, we know." Atticus said.

"Would you like some help?" Corky offered.

"Sure." Atticus said.

Corky came into the house to see what they got themselves into.

* * *

"We only recently discovered that movies aren't shot from beginning to end," Nancy informed. "So, we took the last movie she ever made and reassembled the shots in order they were photographed."

"Okay...?" Corky replied.

"He didn't know what that meant, did he?" Patch's voice asked.

"Yeah, typical non-detective, no offense of course, guys." Atticus's voice replied since he was the detective in this friendship.

Hercules, Brutus, and Butch soon came into the room.

"Watch your step, guys." Atticus warned them.

"Whoa, what's with the photo collection?" Brutus asked.

"Nancy and I took the last movie that Dehlia Draycott ever made and reassembled the shots in order they were photographed." Atticus explained.

"Impressive, but most of them look only halfway." Butch said.

"I just noticed something strange," Nancy replied. "The last month before she disappeared, she's only shown from here up..." she then gestured to her head, shoulders, and waist. "Maybe she was pregnant?"

"Possibly." Atticus said.

"She didn't have any kids and never married." Corky shook his head.

"Anything else you two found out?" Hercules asked Nancy and Atticus.

"Well, there's the photograph in this magazine, dated just after her disappearance," Atticus replied as he took out the magazine. "There's an X on her robe."

"We believe that insignia will tell us where she's hiding," Nancy added. "We called all the hospitals and hotels that include the letter X in them, but so far nothing."

"We just need someone who's an expert in clothing..." Atticus sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, but who?" Brutus asked.

"I really wish I knew Rarity back then." Atticus narrated.

"So, what else happened?" Patch's voice asked.

"Basically research right now on Miss Draycott." Atticus replied.

"She's often with this man, but he's always obscured," Nancy told Corky as she showed the photographs. "A hand at the edge of a picture, a silhouette, even a blur. I think she called him Z."

"We have to find out who he is and solve this case." Atticus agreed with Nancy.

"How do you know she called him Z?" Hercules asked Nancy.

"We saw some of the movies of her calling him off-screen." Nancy replied.

"And also in this letter." Atticus said as he showed the letter they found.

"I think the ability to sleuth is an attractive quality in a woman." Corky nervously told Nancy.

"Mm..." Nancy smiled shyly to that.

The window was open as some wind blew in which soon blew away the photographs. Brutus and Butch began to catch all the photographs. The window then suddenly banged shut.

"That was weird, thanks, guys." Atticus replied.

"Hey, no problem." Hercules smiled.

"Where can we find about about that X?" Nancy frowned.

"I'm sure there's a costume shop or something in town." Atticus suggested.

"Or maybe it's part of a logo from a hotel or something." Butch said.

* * *

They soon walked onto the set of a movie without noticing it.

"Hey, don't they have a costume department on the set of every film?" Nancy asked Corky.

"Yeah, but you should know that movie people are kinda crazy." Corky replied.

"Oh, goodness, how crazy can they be?" Nancy asked, accidentally knocking down a little blonde girl.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" The girl glared. "MY HAIRSTYLE COSTS MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!"

"Oh, um, sorry..." Nancy blinked.

"You were saying?" Brutus asked.

They soon rushed over and saw a woman in a truck.

"You're fine." The woman told the others.

"Oh, we just had a question." Nancy told her.

"And I'm all out of answers," The woman replied. "You look 50's. Go to set."

"But, ma'am-" Atticus started.

" **NOW!** " The woman snapped.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone was rushed off to the movie set as they were being mistaken for actors.

"Do they really think we're actors?" Hercules asked.

"Looks like it." Brutus blinked.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes.

Nancy tried to tell everyone they weren't actors, but no one was listening to her.

"Wow, sounds like those people were being rude." Darla's voice said.

"Movie stars..." Atticus's voice replied. "Oh, no offense, Sis."

"Nah, that's okay..." Darla's voice reassured. "They're pretty much all snobs."

"So, what movie were they shooting?" Patch's voice asked.

"Hmm... I don't remember..." Atticus's voice replied. "It was something about a cop who hated crime and bad guys." And where Atticus was right.

"Spider Winetrap," The detective actor observed the criminal cuffed by the cops. "As I live and breathe. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but-" Nancy interrupted.

"What?" The actor looked to her.

"I'm sorry, but this just feels inauthentic." Nancy replied.

"This does seem...Uh, what she said." Butch said.

"How?" The actor asked.

"Well, this scene takes place in the 50's, but you're reading Miranda to the suspect-" Nancy replied.

"Uh, excuse me!" The director called out. "Why in the name of Sweet Christmas are these tiny people talking?!"

"Maybe because we're not actors in your movie." Brutus said, towering over the director.

The director looked nervous of him.

"Go ahead, guys." Brutus told Atticus and Nancy.

"Nancy's right," Atticus told the director. "Reading Miranda Rights wasn't in the law until 1963."

The security was about to get the group out, but were too scared of the strongmen to do it.

"The scene is still delicious either way." The director shook his head as he drank his drink.

"What're your names?" The actor asked.

* * *

 ** _One long introduction later..._**

"I'm Bruce." The actor shook hands with them.

"Nice to meet ya." Butch said.

"All right, I'll tell ya what," The director glared. "Why don't you direct the movie, Nancy Drew and Atticus Fudo?" He then tripped and fell which made some of the crew members laugh at him.

"Listen, uh, guys, would you, you know, consider, you know, directing this film?" Bruce asked the young detectives.

"So, did you?" Patch's voice asked.

"We decided not to, because it would get in the way of the mystery, though I wouldn't mind doing it against that clown." Atticus's voice chuckled.

"Aww..." Patch's voice pouted.

"Is there a law against common courtesy in Los Angeles?" Nancy asked as they left the movie set.

"Courtesy is so awesome," Corky sucked up to her. "I'm really into it."

 _'Oh, brother.'_ Brutus thought to himself.

"In my book, courtesy counts." Nancy said before smiling admirably to Atticus who was always such a good young gentleman.

A light soon shines down on two trees.

"It's not an X..." Nancy realized once she saw what shape the trees made with the light on their shadows. "They're palm trees."

"Okay," Corky replied. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have another break in the case." Atticus said.

"Atticus, do you still have Dehlia's picture?" Nancy asked.

"I know where we can look." Atticus nodded as he decided to get it since they thought there was an X on the actress's robe.

And so, they went back to the house.


End file.
